Chpt6 Ep1: "Exile On Main St."
Chpt6 Ep1: "Exile On Main St." is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Three years have passed since Kurt sacrificed himself to stop Lucifer and the Apocalypse, Hunter is having a nightmare about those events that changed his life forever. But then wakes up realizing it was only a dream. Lying in bed beside him is Lisa and tries to comfort him that he was only having a nightmare. The morning that follows, Hunter now living with Lisa and her son Jacob, goes about his regular day. Hunter now working on construction sites to rebuild demolished buildings from the events of the last chapter, teaching Jacob about cars, and going to barbecues with neighbors. Now seeming to have a perfect life. Till one night, after leaving a bar while having a drink with his one of his neighborhood friends, he hears a woman scream. Hunter picks up a crowbar and goes into the building from where the scream came from and finds scratches and blood on the walls. He returns home and searches online records for any missing persons report but finds nothing. The next morning, as he travels towards work, he finds similar scratch marks around a house. Hunter investigates further and finds sulfur near the doors. His Ranger instincts kicks in and he quickly made his way back to his garage where his old Impala and gear are safely stored. As he goes through all his old gear. Hunter notices that the lights were flickering. Looking around the room, he did not spot anything. Suddenly, Azazel shows up and says that he's back. How the Apocalypse let loose of some deceased monsters that were killed in the past. Azazel pins Hunter against his car and tries to kill him, but then out of nowhere, Kurt shows up and stabs through Azazel to Hunter with what appeared to be a syringe with fluid. Hunter then passes out and later wakes up in a room in an old house. Then sees Kurt watching over him. As Hunter gains clear of his vision and sees Kurt sitting right across him, he is shocked and quickly gets up. Kurt: Hey, whoa, cool down Hunter. Hunter still can't believe what he's seeing. Kurt: I was expecting, uh... I don't know, a hug, some holy water in the face -- something. Hunter: So I'm dead? This is Heaven? Yellow Eyes killed me, and now -- Kurt: Yellow Eyes? That's what you saw? Hunter: "Saw"? Kurt: You were poisoned. So whatever kind of crazy crap you think you been seeing, it's not real. Hunter: So, then, are you...real? Or -- or am I still -- Kurt: I'm real. Here, let me save you the trouble. Kurt takes out a silver blade and cuts himself with it, showing to bleed out real blood and then puts some salt in a jug of holy water and drinks it. Kurt: Ugh! (cringes) All me. Ugh, that's nasty. Hunter slowly walks towards him. Hunter: Kurt? Kurt: Yeah. It's me. Hunter about to shed a tear and gives a long emotional hug to Kurt. Hunter lets go and says: Wait a minute, wait a minute. You -- you -- you were -- you were gone, man. I mean, that -- that was it. How the hell are you -- Kurt: I don't know. Hunter: What do you mean you don't know? Kurt: I mean, no idea. I-I'm just back. Hunter: Well, was it God, or -- or -- or Cas? I mean, does Cas know anything about it? Kurt: You tell me. I've been calling nearly everyone, God, Chuck, not even Cas isn't answering my prayers. I don't even know where he is. I mean, I was... down there, and then, next minute, it's raining, and I'm lying in that field, alone. It's kind of hard to go looking for whatever saved you when you got no leads. But I looked. I mean, believe me, I looked... for months. Hunter: Wait, months? How long you been back? Kurt then looks away. Hunter: Answer me, how long you been back, Kurt? Kurt: Three years. Hunter: Three years!? Kurt: Hunter -- Hunter: You been back practically this whole time?! What, did you lose the ability to friggin call ME?! Kurt: You finally had what you wanted, Hunter. Hunter: I wanted you alive! Kurt: You wanted a real family. You have for a long time, maybe the whole time. I know you. You only gave it up because of the way we lived. But you had something, and you were building something. Had I shown up, Hunter, you would have just run off. I'm sorry. But it felt like after everything, you deserve some regular life. Hunter: What have you been doing? Kurt: Well, been able to return to my Earth a couple occassions and hunting monsters here. Hunter: You left me alone, and you were flying solo? Kurt: Not solo. Hunter: What? Kurt: I got together with a few other Rangers. Hunter: You? Working with strangers? Kurt: Well, more like "family". Come on, they're here. Kurt takes Hunter into the adjoining room, where a woman approaches Hunter. ???: Hey. Hunter: Hi. ???: My God, you have delicate features for a Ranger. Hunter: Excuse me? Kurt: Hunter, Gwen Campbell. Gwen: Good to finally meet you. Kurt's gone about you on and on. Kurt: And this is Christian... and Mark. Campbell. Mark: Hey. Hunter: Cam-- Campbell? Like... Christian: Like your mom. Kurt: Your, third cousin. (pointing to Gwen) third cousin. (pointing to Christian) Something, something twice removed.(pointing to Mark ) They grew up in the life like us. Hunter: Hold on, I thought all of my mom's relatives were gone. And I'm sorry. It's just, you know, why didn't I know about any of you? Someone else then speaks in the room. ???: 'Cause they didn't know about you. Not until I brought them all together. Hunter turns the other direction to face the other person in the room, revealed to be his grandfather. Hunter: Samuel? Samuel: Come here, son. (he gives Hunter a hug, where he has a shocked look on his face) Samuel: Guys, give me a second with my grandson here, please. Mark, Christian and Gwen leave. Samuel: Lot of resurrections in your face today. It's all right. Take a minute. Hunter: It's gonna take a little more than a minute. I mean, what the hell? H-how did this happen? Samuel: We're guessing whatever pulled Kurt up pulled me down from Heaven. So, whatever this is, we're both a part of it. Hunter: But you don't know what that is. Samuel: Bingo. Hunter: And you have no leads? Nothing? Well, this -- this is, uh... No more doornails coming out of that door, is there? Kurt: As far as we know, it's Samuel, and it's me. Hunter: Okay, am I the only one here that -- that -- that thinks that this can't all just be fine? Samuel: Believe me, you're not. I wanted to come get you, of course. Kurt was adamant about leaving you out, so we did. Until this. Hunter: Right. So, then you ended up in my garage how? Kurt: I got hit before you did, few days ago. Dosed up with poison. Hunter: By? Kurt: Couple of djinn. Hunter: Djinn? I thought those were -- were cave-dwelling hermit-type. That's pretty exotic. Kurt: Not anymore, at least. These...look like regular people. They can blend in. And all they got to do to kill you is touch you. Their toxins get in your system, all of a sudden you're hallucinating your worst nightmares, and pretty soon you O.D. Hunter: Well, then how are you breathing air? Kurt: Samuel had a cure. Hunter: You got a cure for djinn poison? Samuel: Oh, I know a few things. Stick around, I'll show you tricks your daddy never even dreamed of. Hunter: Uh... Okay, why are these things after us? Samuel: Heard you and Kurt took out one years ago. Turns out that was their "father". Hunter: So? Kurt: So, now they're taking it out on us and came after me, we were pretty certain that they were gonna go gunning for you next. Samuel: All of a sudden monsters of all kind have been going on the loose lately, forcing them to form their own monster hunting group to take us Rangers down. Hunter then realizes: Lisa and Jacob -- they're at my house right now. If they're after me... Samuel: It's all right. I already sent someone over there to watch 'em. Hunter: Kurt, you got to take me back to my house right now. Hunter and Kurt hurries back towards his home where he finds Lisa and Jacob nowhere inside. Then Kurt finds the watcher that Samuel sent over dead just outside Hunter's house. Then someone enters through the kitchen, it's Lisa and Jacob. Hunter relieved to see them, tells them to pack up and they must leave their house for the night. They agree, then they head over to Bobby's place. Bobby opens the door to them. Bobby: Damn it. Hunter: Yea, it's good to see you, too, Bobby. It's been a while. Bobby: If you're here, something's wrong. Hunter: Yeah, uh. Bobby, this is Lisa and Jacob. Lisa: Hello. Bobby: Well, it's nice to finally meet you two. Bobby welcomes them inside. Bobby: Mi casa es su casa. Maybe you want to just go upstairs. TV's broken, but there's plenty of Reader's Digest. Just don't touch the decor, okay? Assume it's all loaded. Lisa and Jacob go upstairs. Hunter: So... Kurt then appears behind Hunter. Kurt: Hey, Bobby. Bobby nods and says: Kurt. Hunter: You knew? You knew Kurt was alive? Bobby: Yeah. Hunter: How long? Bobby: Look -- Hunter: How long?! Bobby: A few years. Hunter: Oh, you got to be kidding me. Bobby: And I'd do it again. Hunter: Why?! Bobby: Because you got out, Hunter! You walked away from the life. And I was so damn grateful, you got no idea. Hunter: Do you have any clue what walking away meant for me? Bobby: Yeah -- a woman and a kid and not getting your guts ripped out at age 30. That's what it meant. Hunter: That woman and that kid -- I went to them because you asked me to. Hunter: Good. Hunter: Good for who? I showed up on their doorstep half out of my head with grief. God knows why they even let me in. I drank too much. I had nightmares. I looked everywhere. I collected hundreds of books, trying to find anything to bust you out. Kurt: You promised you'd leave it alone. Hunter: Of course I didn't leave it alone! Sue me! For three years? You couldn't put me out of my misery? Bobby tries to calm Hunter down and says to him: Look, I get it wasn't easy. But that's life! And it's as close to happiness as I've ever seen a Ranger get. It ain't like we wanted to lie to you, son. But you were out, Hunter. Hunter shakes his head. Hunter then tells Lisa that he has to leave her and Jacob because he thinks that their life together wasn't good. But Lisa tells Hunter that the past one year has been the happiest in her life and that all she ever wanted as a good role model for her son, Jacob. Hunter, Kurt and the Campbells return to Hunter's home where the djinn are still lurking around his area. Samuel confronts to Hunter that the past few years, they have been dealing with a lot of unusual events with monsters all over the world, and how being a Ranger and hunting monsters will forever be a part of his life and needs to come back to it. Later that night, it's been hours since waiting for the djinns to show up, Hunter realizes that Samuel and his cousins need to leave so the djinns will know that Hunter is then alone to attack him. Kurt says he's not leaving Hunter alone and that he'll be his back backup. The Campbells agrees to leave. Hunter then asks Kurt about his time in Lucifer's Cage, but Kurt doesn't remember much about what happened and says that he doesn't want to talk about it, and mentions that he's back and that's all that matters. Just then, they see spot one of Hunter's neighbors being attacked. Hunter rushes over as Kurt stays behind but then is ambushed as well. Hunter heads over his neighbor's house just to find the couple dead. Then suddenly gets jumped by a djinn. A female djinn then confronts Hunter comes and tells him that she'll infect him with a more powerful dose of the djinn's poison and tells him, "That's for our father." Now transfering over the poison into his system, he passes out. Meanwhile, Kurt is fighting a couple of djinns. He morphs into his Ranger suit, now revealed to be the Titanium Ranger. He takes on the djinns and manages to overpower them with his titanium axe, severing some of their limbs. As he's about to walk out of the house, he sees them getting back up and able to reattach their severed limbs. The female djinn then jumps him from behind, now the djinns surrounding Kurt. Hunter now gaining back consiousness, starts to hallucinate again. But this time, Lisa and Jacob are attacked by Azazel in a parallel to what happened on the night Hunter's mother and baby brother was killed - only this time with Jacob being made to drink the demon's blood, and Lisa being burned on the ceiling. Meanwhile, Kurt still trying to take on all the other djinns. But then Samuel returns to the scene and cures Hunter from the poison. Samuel, with help from the other Campbells heads over to Kurt's then ables to kill the other djinns for good but they leave the female djinn alive and places a bag over her to take her captive. The next day, Hunter tells Kurt that he's goint to stay with Lisa and Jacob for a while to ensure that they're safe. Kurt advises Hunter to rethink as he thinks that Hunter will only put them in danger. Hunter replies by saying that he's already done that and he can't leave them alone unprotected. Kurt says that he could really use Hunter's help because of how Hunter rushed out to help his neighbors while he himself wouldn't have done that. Kurt tells Hunter that he cares a lot about people unlike himself. Hunter then nods in agreement. And then pulls something out of his packet. Hunter: Here, Kurt. I've kept it all these years just in case you'd come back. It's revealed to be the White Drago Morpher of Kurt's. Kurt: Oh, man. Thanks. Kurt takes back his morpher. Kurt: You know, I think this is what helped me overcome Lucifer years ago. I couldn't take back control until I spotted this in your car. Kurt looks at the Drago Morpher for a moment, then... Kurt: Here. Kurt removes his Titanium Morpher from his wrist and reaches it to Hunter. Hunter: What? No, man. Kurt: You'll need it now more than ever. Besides, what happened to the Thunder morpher I gave you? Hunter: Returned it to the academy. They were pissed when I didn't return mine. They share a laugh, then Hunter takes the Titanium Morpher from Kurt. Hunter: Thank you, Kurt. Keep in touch, you hear? Kurt: 'Course. It was really good to see you again, Hunter. Hunter: Yeah, you too man. Kurt then gets in the van with the Campbells and they drive off. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Season Premieres Category:Season